Domain name is a computer name or a computer group name that consists of a series of names separated by dots on internet and is used for showing an electronic location (sometimes a physical location) of a computer when transmitting data. Each website corresponds to only one domain name. Switching visits between different websites is called a cross-domain jump, such as clicking a link of other website in one website is the cross-domain jump.
After a user logs in a website with one domain name, the user clicks the link of the website to jump to a website with another domain name. In a conventional method for implementing the cross-domain jump, the website with another domain name cannot recognize login information of the user. Therefore, jumping to the website with another domain name cannot maintain a login state of the user. The user can only log in the website with another domain name by inputting login information (such as inputting an account and a password) again. Therefore, in the conventional method for implementing the cross-domain jump, websites of different domain names cannot maintain the login state of the user, which brings inconvenience to the user. The user has to operate a lot of times in a terminal to maintain state of the user after implementing the cross-domain jump. This will increase operation time of the user in the terminal, thereby causing high consumption of electrical power of the terminal, especially for a mobile terminal with limited power, shortening a battery life.